


Bulma and the Professor

by Mojojojo2017



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojojojo2017/pseuds/Mojojojo2017
Summary: What do you get when you have a college student, a professor, and a remote controlled toy? This smutty story.





	Bulma and the Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Vegebul One-shot
> 
> Update: The idea for this story came to me when I was watching Saved by the Bell: The College Years. If you’ve never seen it, first of all, you totally should! It’s up on Hulu. I grew up watching that show. But there’s a storyline where one of the main characters starts dating her anthro Professor. So that’s where I got this idea from! I didn’t really have a back story or anything. My plan was for this to be a one-shot, but maybe that’ll change... Let me know in the comments if I should continue this story.

**Bulma and the Professor**

Bulma walked to her usual seat toward the middle of the lecture hall for her Cultural Anthropology class. She put down her things and, sitting down gingerly in her seat, began patiently waiting for the professor.

She wiggles around a bit in her chair trying to get in a more comfortable position. As comfortable as was one could possibly be with a vibrator pressed up against their clit. This wasn't her idea at all, but the look on his face made her agree. She'd do just about anything when he gave her that smug smile. So of course when he held up a remote controlled vibrator - in which he kept the remote to - and told her to make sure she wore it to class the next day, her libidinous mind couldn't refuse.

As the room began to fill more with other students, Bulma couldn't help but fidget even though the device had yet to do anything. She took out her notebook and pen, trying to distract herself by starting to write down all she recalled from the chapter that'd be covering today.

"Sit down, be quiet, and be prepared to take notes."

That voice made Bulma freeze. She slowly looked up at the man walking behind the desk at the front of the room. Professor Vegeta Ouji. One of the grumpiest professors on campus. The same professor that had been making Bulma scream his name in the bedroom - and any other location for that matter - for the past two months.

He scanned the classroom and caught Bulma's eye. He gave her the most imperceptible smile before he took out the remote for the projector and started on his lecture.

A few minutes had past, with Bulma dutifully taking down notes, when all of a sudden she felt a low rumble in her panties that made her pause. She slowly looked up toward the front of the room, just to be met with dark obsidian eyes staring straight at her. His lips continued moving, probably explaining something about Papua New Guinea. But Bulma wasn't listening. She just kept her eyes on the man in front of her while she squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to quiet the toy that was pressed up against her. Her face began to redden and she finally broke her eyes away from the man speaking to look at the people around her, wanting to see if they could hear the low rumble of the device or if anyone caught on to their little secret game.

As soon as her eyes left his, the vibrator began to rumble harder, making Bulma grab the edges of her desk until her knuckles went white.

_What an evil little man,_ Bulma thought. _Positively evil._ She couldn't believe this was happening. They were in public! She was suppose to be learning for goodness' sake! Not having a vibrator pressed up against her clit while a very handsome professor played with the controls in the middle of _his_ lecture full of students.

She felt the vibrations get stronger again and Bulma wasn't sure if she'd be able to take anymore. She had to try as hard as possible to keep in her moans. But staring at the flame-haired man behind the desk wasn't helping her either. She closed her eyes and tried to not let the feelings in her panties get to her. She opened them and steeled herself. She wasn't about to let him win. She knew what he was trying to do. He wants her to know that he has control over her body and mind no matter where they were or what they were doing. But Bulma wasn't anything if not stubborn. So she sat up straighter and looked him dead in the eye. Again, the rumbles increased in intensity, but she put on her best poker face, refusing to remove her eyes from his. Vegeta's eyebrows knitted together.

Suddenly, the projecter went off. All the students looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. "Class dismissed. The PowerPoint will be posted online," he practically growled. Questioning looks and murmures echoed around the classroom as students began packing up their things and walking toward the exit. But not Bulma. She sat there waiting for the majority of students to leave before she began putting her things in her bag. With her head bent down so he couldn't see, she finally let out a few breaths as the vibrator kept up it's incessant rhythm.

Swinging her bag on her shoulder, Bulma stood and began her descent down the steps toward the front of the classroom. Where he stood, arms crossed. She saw the last tailends of the students leave through the doors. As she made her way to follow them, she found herself being blocked by a strong hand on the doorframe.

"Ms. Briefs. Follow me to my office. Now. Please." He seemed to tack on the _please_ at the end for formalities sake. Trying to keep up the Professor; student facade. But only just.

She followed him down the hall to his office. He let her in before him and as soon as the door was shut he pressed her up against it. His body pressed against the length of her, a knee between her legs, pushing the vibrator on her clit in the most delicious way, making her gasp.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" He all but bit out, his face only inches from hers. His eyes were wild. _Uh oh. She's unleashed the beast_ , she thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Professor_."

He grabs the hair at the nape of her neck and pulls her head back to better stare into her eyes, making her release another gasp. "Oh really," he growled. He then pressed his knee again to her groin illiciting a small moan. "See, I think you do." He pressed harder and pulled her head back more before whispering in her ear, "and I'm here to tell you that you won't win..." He bit her earlobe then, making her instinctively grab ahold of his biceps and grind herself against his knee. _He's making me into the most wonton little creature before he's even really touched me_ , she thought. "Now," he spoke again, "I'm going to fuck you on my desk. Why?" He began walking her backwards until she felt his desk against the back of her knees. "...because I can."

And in two seconds flat he had reached his hand under Bulma's skirt, pushed her panties aside, and shoved two fingers in her pussy. Bulma couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped her lips. Vegeta pulled her hair roughly, "quiet, woman. You can save those vocals for tonight." The fire in his eyes had her core cleanching in pure, unadulterated desire. _I'm gonna be in for one later_ , she thought.

He released her suddenly, leaving her wanting. But only for a split second before his fly was down and he quickly pressed his length into her waiting pussy, the vibrator still on and in place.

Bulma had thrown both of her hands over her mouth to muffle the high pitch scream that escaped her. She could only just hear Vegeta's chuckle. "I know you're stubborn woman, but did you really think that you'd be able to resist your pleasure?" He gave a hard thrust, "do you really even want to?"

Bulma moves her hands from her mouth to grab the edge of his desk. She began shaking her head quickly, wordlessly answering his question. He pulled her center roughly against his, pausing his actions, "say it."

"Nooo! No! No, d-don't stop! V-Ve-Vege-ta!" she shouted.

"Tch," he started his trusting again. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he said, smirking down at her.

Vegeta could feel Bulma tighten around him. Her moans were erratic, while his grunts became more harsh. They were both so close. Then he leans down and whispers in her ear, "I can't resist you either..." And they let go then, both climaxing at the same time. They stay still for a few moments, on top of his desk, Vegeta resting on top of Bulma lightly.

Bulma raises her hand to run it through Vegeta's hair. "So," she says softly, " are you just gonna keep this thing on until the batteries run out or..." Vegeta, smiling, grabs her then, making her giggle while he rolls them onto the floor and teasingly kisses her neck.

"That'd make a great research project. Let's test it and see what happens," he says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *This story was originally posted Fanfiction.net 01/10/2019*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! My first Bulma and Vegeta pairing, so I'm hoping I did alright. Maybe you'll be seeing more of their sexcapades...


End file.
